


under the mistletoe

by silverkatana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverkatana/pseuds/silverkatana
Summary: heechul kisses jungsoo as a joke. unfortunately (or fortunately) for him, jungsoo doesn't quite think of it as a simple joke.





	under the mistletoe

“Oh, it’s a mistletoe,” Heechul comments as they walk along the street full of Christmas decorations, a small camera clutched in his hand. They’re filming for their group’s V-Live, and on the way to a restaurant, someone suggested the idea of taking the longer route to look at the decorations. The rest of the group agreed, eager to see the pretty lights - aside from Heechul, of course, who has spent the past eight minutes or so complaining about having to walk in the winter cold (to which Hyukjae rebutted with the fact that he’s wearing more than enough layers to keep him warm).

 

“Kiss someone under it,” Ryeowook responds lightly, a playfully joking challenge, and the other members laugh it off; it’s not really in their culture to follow the whole mistletoe kiss thing - in fact, some of the members have never even seen a mistletoe until this present day - and they barely spare it a glance before moving off towards the general direction of the restaurant.

 

Unfortunately (or fortunately to some of the more gleefully laughing ones), Heechul has never been the type of person to brush challenges away - even if they  _ were _ meant as jokes.

 

The next thing Jungsoo knows is that Heechul’s fingers are hooked onto his dark grey winter coat and he’s being forced to turn around more abruptly than he would have appreciated - he doesn’t have time to think, or rather Heechul doesn’t allow him time to think, as he’s made to stop in his tracks directly under the mistletoe.

 

Heechul’s hand is soft against his cheek, slender fingers holding him still gently, and in that second’s pause of breath he opens his mouth to ask Heechul what on  _ earth _ he is doing in the middle of winter on a street filled with Christmas decorations when they really should be on their way to the restaurant to get warm food, and -

 

His words are lost against Heechul’s lips.

 

It’s not that they have never kissed before. In fact, he has felt Heechul’s lips upon his more than once - with more ferocity and involvement of tongue than this, courtesy of Pepero sticks and paper kiss games, coupled with competitive spirits and the screams of fans ringing in their ears.

 

But never like this, in the middle of winter when there is no one but them, no cheering fans egging them on or thin sheets of paper between them or members competing to be the most entertaining. Never like this, spontaneous and sudden, a kiss planted squarely on his lips before he can even think, leaving him speechless and flushed.

 

Heechul’s lips were soft and tender against his, and it lasts for the fraction of a second before the younger by nine days cuts the contact and steps back. Before thoughts about the kiss lasting longer -  _ just a tiny little bit - _ can infiltrate his mind more than they already have, Jungsoo stumbles backwards and wipes his lips on his sleeve. He isn’t quite sure what is more hot, the burning red of his cheeks or the scorching stares of his members.

 

There’s a silence that stretches between them for a moment, and Heechul swallows heavily under the sudden tension as he eyes Jungsoo.  _ It was just a joke, why does he look so shocked..? It’s not like we’ve never done worse, on stage at that. _

 

It’s broken, thankfully, by Donghee’s and Hyukjae’s raucous laughter. They are laughing so hard that eventually they bend over to clutch at their stomachs, and for a second Heechul thinks he glimpses tears at the corner of Donghee’s eyes. At some point, the rest of the members join in, and some begin to applaud and attempt to praise him between bouts of chuckling.

 

“I didn’t think you would actually  _ do  _ it!” Ryeowook wheezes out after a spiel of laughter, his face bright as he looks at Heechul with newfound wonder, “I was joking!”

 

“So was I,” Heechul answers with a crooked smile, high-fiving Hyukjae who is still laughing, “It’s not like I would kiss a member for real, what the heck?”

 

Donghae is grinning as he glances over to where Jungsoo still stands stock-still. “Jungsoo-hyung is so shocked,” he cackles, pointing out Jungsoo’s flushed cheeks and surprised expression, “Good job, hyung.”

 

There’s a faint moment of  _ why does something feel so wrong?  _ that crosses Heechul’s mind, but in the next second or two a smile crackles across Jungsoo’s face and he reluctantly admits amidst a couple of chuckles, “Yeah, you got me. I wasn’t expecting you to take up that challenge at all, much less use  _ me _ as your victim.”

 

Despite the tiny part of his subconscious still telling him that something is wrong somewhere, Heechul chooses to dismiss it and instead snickers, retorting, “What do you mean victim? You should be honoured!”

 

Jungsoo rolls his eyes good-naturedly, opting to begin walking towards the restaurant instead. The rest of the members end up trailing after him, finally realising that the sky is getting dark fast as well as their hunger that was likely temporarily washed away by the entertaining scene at his expense.

 

Heechul, complaining about the cold yet again, quickens his pace and ends up walking next to Jungsoo; they don’t converse, they’re not the pair of people who do that often, but instead walk in the silence of one another’s companionship.

 

Jungsoo hopes that Heechul cannot hear the way his heart still pounds too hard against his chest. He hopes Heechul cannot hear the thoughts that spin around in his mind so loud he’s going deaf with every syllable.

 

_ It’s just a kiss. _

 

_ It’s just a kiss. _

 

_ It’s just a kiss. _

 

He repeats it to himself inwardly like a mantra all the way until the restaurant, where he purposely opts for the corner seat in hopes that he will be far, far away from Heechul. Donghae slides in after him, followed by Hyukjae and Ryeowook, and he tries not to breathe a sigh of relief as his beating heart calms down a little.

 

Of course, luck has a thing for hating him, because when he reaches out to take a sip of water he glances at the familiar face seated across from him and almost chokes on the liquid.

 

Heechul raises a quizzical eyebrow at him, and he nearly flinches as he shakes his head gesturing a  _ nothing’s wrong _ . Even though everything to him is very much wrong.

 

They manage to get through the meal without too much suspicion from the fellow members - eventually Heechul decides to stop staring at Jungsoo with a confused expression and turns to talk to Hyukjae instead - and Jungsoo is at his wit’s ends by the time everyone finishes their meal, the words spinning in his head over and over till it nearly spills out of his mouth when he tries to speak.

 

“It’s just a-” He cuts himself off abruptly, clearing his throat and re-attempting to say his sentence. “I meant, I’ll pay the bill.”

 

They exit the restaurant after he pays for it, and he’s ready to call a taxi to get back to his place when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He knows without turning that it belongs to Heechul - in that moment his brain decides to short-circuit and he turns around to face Heechul with a blank stare.

 

“Jungsoo?” Heechul asks, eyebrows furrowed.

 

Hearing his name leave Heechul’s lips causes the circuit to jerk back into motion, electricity like lightning bolts rushing through his veins and sending his heart into irregular jerking frenzies. His thoughts spiral in his mind too fast for him to process, and as he desperately tries to recall the mantra he’s been repeating for the past hour or so, the words swirl together and eventually transcend to,  _ Heechul kissed me. _

 

His face suddenly flushes under Heechul’s contact, and he tears his body away from the man’s touch as he clears his throat and tries to collect himself. “Yes?”

 

Heechul gives him a long stare, and Jungsoo wonders if he can see the panic behind his gaze. “You haven’t quite been the same ever since I kissed you,” he states bluntly, “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No,” Jungsoo blurts out quickly, “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

The younger by 9 nine days crinkles his nose in confusion. “Then why are you-”

 

_ My heart is what is wrong. You did nothing wrong. _

 

“It’s nothing,” he insists, but he should have expected Heechul to be his normal stubborn self; he refuses to let go of the topic, continuing to press Jungsoo to tell him even when the taxi pulls over and waits for him to get in.

 

Jungsoo relents.

 

“Free to come over to my house?” he queries, and Heechul wastes no time in following him into the taxi. The drive is suffocatingly slow, and the silence between them is crushing as he forces himself to train his eyes on the blurred lights and high-rise buildings of Seoul.

 

The hanging silence continues to remain even after they get off the taxi, and the only sound that permeates the air is the quiet  _ click _ of Jungsoo’s door after he keys in the correct passcode. “You can put your coat there,” Jungsoo tells Heechul, and his voice comes out a little hoarse, but Heechul either ignores it or doesn’t notice as he nods his head and hangs his coat up.

 

It is already getting awkward, and it’s been less than a minute since they’ve stepped into his house.

 

Heechul coughs, breaking the silence and inadvertently drawing Jungsoo’s attention to him.

 

“This might seem weird,” Heechul says, reaching down to pet Shimkoong without looking up at Jungsoo, “But can I ask a question?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Do you-” Heechul makes a little humming noise at the back of his throat, as if contemplating how to properly phrase his words, “- Weird or not, are you, by any chance, in love with me?”

 

A strangled sound flies from Jungsoo’s lips, reminiscent to a dying chicken. “W - what?” He’s spluttering, completely dumbfounded as he meets Heechul’s gaze, and he tries to fight down the heat that rises to his cheeks. “Of course not. That’s ridiculous. You’re a-”

 

“The red on your cheeks say otherwise,” Heechul interrupts, a small smile playing on his face, “And so did your lips when I kissed them.”

 

“I…” Jungsoo falters, and the words die in his throat. Bare centimetres away from him, Heechul smirks victoriously.

 

“I was right, wasn’t I?” he chuckles quietly, the light dancing across his eyes and making him look all the more gleeful, “That little kiss wasn’t good enough a present, I should have done it better. Luckily for you, I haven’t bought a Christmas present for you yet, so I can give you the one that you want.”

 

Jungsoo forgets how to breathe.

 

“You don’t know what I want for Christmas,” he manages to utter out, and Heechul only responds by moving closer to him.

 

“You made it too clear to me,” Heechul chuckles, and Jungsoo’s throat goes dry, “You want me.”

 

_ I - _

 

“That’s okay,” Heechul says, “It’s a very valuable present, but since I’m so selfless, I’ll give it to you.” He grins, and now he’s so close to Jungsoo every little detail on his face can be made out, and when he speaks in the barest of whispers Jungsoo can hear it loud and clear.

 

“You don’t have a mistletoe in your house, but can I kiss you?”

 

Jungsoo cannot think anymore, so he only lets slip the single word that takes up his entire mind.

 

“Yes.”

 

In the next moment, Heechul’s lips are upon his again, more fierce and more breathless and more  _ real _ than everything that transpired before, and it is the best thing that he has ever known.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope all of you enjoyed & that you have a merry christmas!


End file.
